


Shock

by GohanRoxas



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: They never explained what the Nymph part of "Savage Nymph" meant. The explanation is surprisingly simple.





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a Discord chat I had with a bunch of fellow Kingdom Hearts RPers, based on Larxene basically seeming to be the most "sexual" of the KH ladies. Somehow, this just...became this.

You didn’t have a clue how you got here, or how you ended up in this situation…but here you were. Dark tendrils in the form or a rope bound you to the chair, arms by your side and legs trapped. There wasn’t any point in struggling, you knew that already, but that didn’t exactly mean you had to enjoy your predicament.

That said, from a purely visual standpoint, said predicament wasn’t too bad. Not when your captive was a slim, confidently beautiful blonde woman. Even if she was one who was juggling an odd-looking knife in one gloved hand.

“You keep saying you don’t know where you are or why you’re here,” she mutters, looking over at you with haunting, ice-blue eyes. “But you know what? I don’t think I believe you.” She rises from her seat and saunters towards you, still clutching the knife. “Nobody finds Castle Oblivion by accident.”

“I did…” you reply, looking up at her with apprehension.

“Liar!” she smirks, dashing forwards lightning-fast and clutching her blade to your cheek, silently threatening to drag it along your skin. “This place is surrounded by old magic. Nobody’s finding this place unless they already know about it, or are led here.” Her smirk grows as she slowly slides the blade along your cheek, breaking it and drawing blood.

You wince at the pain, but something primal still stirs within you at the closeness of her body to yours. There’s no way of avoiding that primal instinct, of course, and the result of it springs to life immediately…so to speak.

The blonde’s icy eyes widen and she blinks, looking down at your crotch and seeing the bulge that has very quickly formed within the confines of your pants. “Holy shit… You got hard off that? Me cutting your cheek? Goddamn, you’re a kinky bastard.” She laughs and leaves another nick on your other cheek, snickering to herself as she does so. “You know what? I think I’m tired of interrogating you, or even torturing you for information. I think I just wanna have some fun now~”

You stammer in confusion – and just a little bit of arousal – at that turn of phrase, but before you even have a chance to react, the binds on your legs are gone…and so are your pants, dropped to your ankles with a click of the blonde’s fingers. Your manhood is immediately standing to attention, twitching slightly in the cold air.

She smirks at the sight and unzipped her long black coat, letting it fall to reveal a black bra and matching long tights. “Fuck, you’re bigger than I expected. This is gonna be fun.” Snickering, she dropped to her knees and wrapped a now-gloveless hand around your hard cock, stroking it rather roughly.

You gasp and let your head fall back at the sudden action from your captor, trying not to buck your hips into her hand as she stroked you. God, this felt good!

Your sexy captor was grinning as she stroked you, immediately moving on to pulling your dick into her mouth and sucking on it hard. The stark white room was filled with the reverberating sounds of your moans and her sucking as she grasped your hips for balance.

Time blurred for you then; seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours until you knew it was coming. Your release was near.

Apparently she worked that out too, immediately going from sucking you to stroking your hard cock until you came unravelled, the familiar white liquid spurting from your tip and landing on your shirt and the bare parts of your body.

She was snickering as she stepped back, watching your body shake slightly with the pleasure. “Holy shit, you came a lot. When’s the last time you fucked a girl, pal?” Not waiting for an answer, she removed her bra and tights to reveal an absolutely gorgeous body, punctuated by perky breasts and an amazing ass. “You know what? I almost think you deserve some kinda reward.” She snapped her fingers, the last of your bindings vanishing, and every trace of your clothing being suddenly bundled in a heap to one side.

“What the…?” you pant.

“It’s simple,” your captor purrs. “I want you to follow me over to this bed and fuck me. Fuck me hard. Just try and make me cum…make me beg for more, I dare you.” She walks over towards the aforementioned bed, beckoning you closer as she does so. “Just a couple of rules, though. If you cum before I do, you’re getting tied back up and being left for Vexen to deal with. And if you don’t pull out before you cum…” She flashes her knife again. “It’s not your cheek I’m gonna be cutting.”

You gulp and follow her to the bed, watching her fall onto her back with her legs spread wide. With those kinds of stakes, you had to give her 100%, _and_ keep your wits about you.

“Come on, you wuss,” she snickers, “this pussy’s practically begging for a cock to fill it. Give me what I want~”

Taking a deep breath, you grab her hips and ram your dick deep inside her, immediately beginning to thrust your hips into her.

“Mm, _fuck_ that feels good…” she groans, looking you in the eyes as she bites her lip. “Those other Organization asshats don’t have a cock this good…I’d hate to have to kill you after this.”

You choose to ignore that last part and focus on her compliments, pounding her as hard and fast as you possibly can, all the while trying to keep yourself from immediately going over the edge and losing everything.

“That’s it,” she moans. “Fuck that pussy, you man-whore. Gimme every last inch of your cock…make me want it…”

Her dirty talk works wonders for you, both as encouragement of your efforts and as a way of making you even harder. Acting on instinct, you grab both her perky tits and grope them, thumbs rolling over her nipples even as you fuck her.

“You like these tits? Enjoy ‘em perky and not too big?” The blonde chuckles. “Glad we’re in agreement on that. I’ll let you play with them a while.” Grinning, she wraps her legs around you and pulls you close, forcing even more of your cock inside her pussy.

You grunt and moan with effort as you keep up your actions, watching her react positively to every thrust you make…holy shit, she was hot. And if you could just keep your head level, just maybe you’d get a second chance to do this with her…

It felt like hours were passing by in a blur. The room was filled with wet slaps, your grunts and the occasional dirty word or three from your captor…

Eventually you could feel that it wouldn’t be long before you came, and you knew you couldn’t finish inside her…or you’d be dead in a flash. What's your solution? Unwrap her legs from around your waist and kick it into high gear, fucking her harder and faster than you’d ever fucked a girl in your life.

Icy blue eyes widen and her back arches, a loud cry escaping her at the sudden pace change. “Holy fuck! Aah! Fuck, that’s good! Gimme all of it! Don’t stop fucking me ‘til I cum all over your massive dick!”

You allow yourself a smirk at the sudden cry of pleasure, keeping up the pace until…

“FUCK!!” she screams, her body shaking as she suddenly releases. Even as her pussy starts squirting, you pull out, jerking yourself until you let out a groan and cum yourself, choosing to let it land on her stomach.

Eventually you both come down from your mutual highs, panting like you’d both just run a marathon. “Holy shit…didn’t think you had it in you,” she laughs breathlessly, casually wiping some of your cum off her stomach with one hand and tasting it. “Mm, tasty too. You know what? I’m glad you were able to control yourself like that. Maybe edging you could be something fun to try next time.”

“Next time?” you pant.

“Of course. I’m getting off the CO shift in a couple of days. Maybe I’ll go AWOL for a while and the two of us can go have some fun~”

You give her a breathless smile and ask her name.

“Larxene. You?”

Larxene… A surprisingly beautiful name for an unsurprisingly beautiful woman.

You tell her your name in a quiet, breathless voice.

“Well then, _(Y/N)_ , why don’t you get comfy here? In a couple of days’ time…you and I are gonna go fuckin’ crazy~”

You love how your name sounds coming from her mouth.


End file.
